Blorggors: (ilegask) PIRATS OV CARIBAN
by vielol
Summary: is v kl n v interst n u shuld red b/c scari n exctin aslo clif ahngur


itz bran new dai n da gang wos sittin round da table (jk dey on da sofa n ever1 cudly apart frm beytwice b/c no1 luvs her) n dey were watchin the da film pirats ov cariben (da first 1 or s/t) BUT IT WOS ILEGLA N BAD so half wai thru da film a mesaj from da popo popped up ((alliteration im such a good english tstude( and wos like

"FUKIN BITCHES OV DA GANG U R ILGELA N NAUTY SO DIS IZ UR PUNISHMneT" n every1 wos like "wot" apart frum betytwince b/c she woz like "DAFUQISDI-" den teleportation ahppened

guess were dey ended

_**IN DA FUKIN FILM ITSELF!**_

so in da middle of olrando bloomingtil getin sum pendulum ting n sum otha emo fagit shit dat he doez with sum fas idk (if dis woz viagr ritin dis he wud b boner n fangirl) all ov da gang pop up 4 sum rezon standin even tho sitin down woz wat tey wer doin o k

"wtf is dis fukin shit" sed viagry or w/e his name is or s/t  
"dno it luks like dat film we were watchin or s/t" sed berf  
"o berf u so perf n ye it does luk like dat film we were watchin...o lord is dat da punsihmen fukin hell" raged rmekbmekvera  
"ooooo dat boi is fOINE" sed beytwice about olrind ever1 lukd at her n woz shakin der heds in disaporve  
so beytwice fuked off b/c no1 luv her

neway

"wtf hu r u guis" sed dat pretty 1 olrnaid  
"idk man we wer wathcin a film n we got sent hurr b/c sum fukin polisy ting init" sed ALL ov da gang da sam tiem *****scept beytwice b/c she fuked off******  
"o dats prety kl dis is captina jak o r somthin n sum otha importn but unimport cariktas" sed olrnad  
dey all wer so conFOOSd om glyk fukin hell  
"r u pirat2 sed cvapitn jik  
da gang luked each otha n wer flabsagastd aprt frum rembekr  
she smile n "we r indeed pirats" n berf n viagr bof lukd at her like "y u say dis" n she luk bak like "b/c we piratin illegal shit lik dis movy" n dey luk bak like "ohhhhh u funny n clevea!"

"o ryt so das gd n all dat um ye btw wer curs or s/t so enjoi dat" sed that ugly 1 n den it turnd dark n the moon woz shinin down (lyk a diamun) on da otha pirats n DEY CHANG INTO FUKIN SKELTOn sum crepi sci-fi shit goin dfown

neway so beytwice cum bak  
"hay guis i found a nandos near by n we sho-..wat da fuq is dat hu dese nigas"  
"omg beytwice pls dnt use nigas around piarats dey dnt no wot dey doin" sed berf

rembrerka luks berf pasintly n almost wispurs "omg i lvu de way u sayin dat but... u sund like g-susgurrrrrrrlrlrlrlrl"  
vie lol  
"o temberdka ilysm but ur sum crayzi ass bitch"

"U GOT SMU PROBLMES " 4 sum reazon beytwice shoutid dis like y beyns y ur nt gr8 or nethin jfc no one was tlakin ova u stupid hoe

"um idk bout u but we got a film 2 film wso du u mind fuikin off pls" said orlaindia bvlum n jak sparo or s/t

"ex-fukin-scuse me" sed beyticccw oin a v srs tone ov vois (((da gang new dat mens she gna fukin asplod so dey bakd off a bit))  
"BITCH LET ME TELL YOU WHO I AM. I AM BEYONCE KNOWLES OKAY AND YOU ARE SOME SCRUFFY ASS HOE WHO NEEDS SOME HELP BECAUSE EVIDENTLY YOU HAVE SOME PROBLEMS I MEAN LOOK AT YOUR RATCHET TEETH GURL YOU NEED TO SEE A DENTIST AND YOU SMELLY AND YOU JUST UU-Y-U-U-uU-U-uGLY." beytwice woz on fire (she needz sumhelp)  
de prirats wer so flagatuasted ova beytwiucxe dat dey jumpd off da ship until her N da gnang had left

"shit h0w d0 w3 4ll g3t b4k?" sed viaggr  
"how du u manij 2 talk lyk dat, viagr?" aksd berf n viarg did nawt no wot he woz doin  
"fuk n0s"

afta meny ourz ov dipsutin how to get bak usin methods lyk film,ing da flm 4 d'producsiders or even becumin part ov da film, eremberka suggested that maybe  
"we shuld use d'sparlkin leva ova der mayb? i men it does say """"""home 4 da gang""" oin it?" ever1 lukd at da leva in almost disbelivd n at d'sam tiem every1 nodded n sed a few werds lioek "ye dats gd" n "o ofc"

so

in a straight line like dis:  
o o o o

n n n n

dey walkd 2 da leva

n dey each put 1 hand on da leva each

first viag

den brembeka

den berf

den bayonse **but she put tissue over their hands can you blame her lolpeasants))

nd colectivly dey pull da leva

_**MYSTICAL SHIT HAPENS HERE THAT I AINT DESCRIBING LOL AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR**_**_THAT_**

DEY HOME!

"dat woz a v big adventor" sighd berf in sum sort of relif 2 b hom  
"it woz tbh nd i fink we can agree we hav lernt are lessun 2 neva eva ilegl watch films online" strnely comentied viagra  
"yes" rembeka  
in da corna ov da rum bayonse woz cryin b/c she didnt get nandos "im just gna make da tea now every1 want sum?" beytwice straind 2 hold bak da tear\ n hre vois woz breakin ((no shes not a male in disguise going through puberty stop))  
"yes" sed ever1 in gnag  
beyonx sturted n twekre d 2 da kitchen n poord da alredi warm watewr

in da front rum eeveone1 was lyk "o 2dai woz gd wanst it" but den out of d corns ov dier eare\z dey hurd a screm

it wazas zbyetwuce

dey ran (lool joking no one runs in this household) dey slowly got up n walked 2 beytwince 2 c her fot bleedin n coverd in boiilin warter...

dundundun

**2 B CONTIND xDxD ;P xxx 33  
**

**oooo**


End file.
